The Damned and The Blessed
by Geo And Neo
Summary: Isabella Swan.Izzy lla Swan:Clumsy,shy,naive.Izzy Simmers:Out-going,bitchy,& dangerous. Two totally different personalities.But one o people,one person.The wolves thought different.But Bella knew.She was the biggest, baddest,bitchiest street fighter around.Leaving Forks,Washington at 13, returning 5 years later. Problems ensue, duh!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm giving a go at a **_**first-person **_**story, so I'm usin' Twilight. It's probably going to switch from **_**first-person **_**to **_**third-person **_**at times :D. I'm warning you now: As you all know, I totally destroy the original plot of a book I use, like my two Harry Potter ones for example, **_**Addictive Seduction**_**, **_**Amai Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_**, **_**Naruko, Season 1, The Life of a Fox**_**, **_**and Dragon Heart: Shur'tugal. **_**So, of course, you can expect the same for this story! YAY! :D! So, yea. I'll probably be using **_**third-person **_**most of the time, and for that, I apologize, but hey! You'll see **_**first-person **_**sometimes! :D!**

**Enough with my yammering, onto the boring information **_***Depressed sigh over the boredom.***_

**Title: **_**The Damned and the Blessed. **_

**Author: Geo and Neo**

_**Summary: **_**Isabella Swan. AKA: Izzy Simmers. Bella Swan: Clumsy, shy, naive. Izzy Simmers: Out-going, bitchy, and dangerous. Two totally different people. Two totally different personalities. But one person. Two people, one person. The wolves thought Bella was a shy, clumsy girl. But Bella knew. She was the biggest, baddest, bitchiest street fighter around. Leaving Forks, Washingtons at the age of 14, and returning 4 years later. Join Bella on her journey through love, pain, and **_**major **_**drama. A/N: Totally ignores regular plot, except for some small points.**

_**Warnings: **_**Fuckward****(Edward) ****bashing! Along with some others, maybe, I don't know really. You are hereby warned for language, possible adult themes, and most definite violence ****(Oy, it's Geo your talkin' to 'ere!)****. Hot!Bella. Sexy!Bella. Dangerous!Bella. Rude!Bella. Bitchy!Bella. ****(As you can see, I'm totally destroying Bella, here. Ah, the joys of being a fanfiction Author3) ****Btw, Bella never met Edward, so they didn't go out. And, Jake is a year older than Bella ****(Izzy?O.o..Meh. In the story, Bella is goin' by Izzy except for a few minor parts. Izzy+Bella=SAME PERSON! Okay. I hope ya'll understand that)**

_**Rated:**_** Rated M for possible sexual themes and language, along with violence. There will also be many, many ****(Thousand "Many"s later)**** many oc's.. Idk. I like adding my own flair, to the story ;D)**

_**Pairings: **_**Unknown. But, I do have some definites! Sam/Emily. Jared/Kim. Jacob/OC. Embry/OC. ****(Only I'm making Claire older. YAYZ)****. Leah/OC. Emmet/Rosalie. Jasper/OC. Edward/Alice. Seth/OC. And last but not least, **_**PAUL/BELLA!**_** Okay that's all I can think of right now c:**

**There's the info. First and possibly last time you'll ever see it. Depends on how I feel. ;3.**

**Oh, by the way.. You'll need this:**

"Speech/Talking."

_"Thoughts/Flasbacks."_

_"Pack Mind."_

_**"Letters/Texts/Notes./**_

**I may or may not add more, depends, if I do, you'll know! Cause I'll paste all the info and crap again, along with the new stuff!**

**Okay, your tired of me yapping, I get it**_** *Rolls eyes.* **_**I'll stop and let you get on with enjoying my story3**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Gone Like the Wind.**_

_**(Author P.O.V):**_

Izzy felt her heart stop as she sat in the hospital.

Renee knew about her street-fighting. She was going to send her back to Charlie, Izzy knew it.

Back to the one who broke her heart.

She still remebered Jake, yes. She still remebered how he simply turned her away, despite everything they'd been through, despite the tears, the hugs, the kisses, everything!

She still remebered that day clearly, even though it had been four long, long years, full of mistakes and pain.

_***Flashback3***_

_Bella smiled slightly, her full, crimson lips pulling up at the corners. The green-filled scenerary of La Push passed her as she drove in her run-down, faded red truck. _

_Running a small hand through her chocolate locks, she pulled over at Jacob Black's house._

_The pale, one-story household, despite it's old, worndown appearance seemed to glow with a home-y feel. The ramp Jack had built for his father's wheel chair was still in the same place, though the normally light brown wood was darkened to a near-black color due to the rain. The pale blue curtains were pulled up, tied in the middle to the tanned walls she knew lain within. The living was shown, the small space obvious with the large couch that was placed only five feet from the old-fashioned T.V. The dark blue carbet that lay on the ground was obvious, despite the rain-belted windows. The blinds were half drawn, allowing Bella to see all this. _

_She got out of her truck, quickly pulling her black fur-rimmed hood up as she approached the old wooden door. _

_She raised her pale hand, rapping her knuckles lightly on the old wood._

_She heard noises and low mumblings, which caused her to giggle quietly, before stopping as she realized the news she would have to tell him._

_Locks being undone reached her ears, and the door swung open to reveal Jacob Black._

_His long, shoulder-lenght hair was pitch black, and his russet skin was unblemished. Broad shoulders that led down to muscled arms and his calloused hands. His brown orbs that gleamed and glittered with his own child-like joy and laughter. His wide grin that she knew so well had quickly stretched across his handsome face as soon as he saw her. His muscled torso was covered in a plain black tee, and he wore worn-out blue jeans on his legs._

_"Bells!" He boomed, as he picked her up and hugged her tightly._

_"Jake! Put me down!" She squealed, squirming._

_He laughed and grinned down at her once more as he set her down, "Yes ma'am!"_

_She rolled her eyes as he moved to allow her in. Her sneakers made no noise as she entered the living room, flopping ungracefully onto the couch as she moved to look at Jake who sat on the ground infront of the couch, looking at her._

_"So what's up, Bells?" He inquired, curiousity clear._

_Her face fell as she clenched her hands, "My mom wants me to go to Phoenix."_

_His face dropped as well, his eyes misting over in tears, "What?" His voice was broken and a mere whisper._

_"Jake, you have to understand..." Bella began._

_"Why?" He snapped, looking down at his clenched hands._

_"I... She wants me to be able to get a better education, at least that's what she says," Bella said quietly._

_"Then go!" He snapped, standing up._

_"J..Jake?" Bella whimpered, reaching her hand out as he stood up. He jerked his arm from his grip as he clenched his jaw._

_"Go! Apparantly, the education here isn't top-notch!" He said sarcasticly, "So go!"_

_With that, he stormed to his room, slamming the door as he went._

_She felt her heart break in two as she watched him go._

_***End Flashback***_

"Isabella! Wake up!" Her mother snapped, brushing a strand of newly-dyed blonde hair from her gorgeous face, "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes, what were you thinking about?"

Izzy shot her a look and Renee's face went from frustration to sadness in a matter of seconds.

"It's none of your buisness, Mom," Izzy stated, turning to look at the white wall.

"It is, too! Izzy you were found on the ground in an _alley _with bruises and cuts all over you! Some of your bones were broken, as well!" Renee snapped furiously, her eyes clouding.

"Mom, it's none of your buisness what I do! It's _my _life, _not yours_!" Izzy hissed at her, eyes narrowed.

Her mother tensed, as she stood abruptly, "I'm sending you back to Forks, to let Charlie deal with you."

With that, her mother left her in the hospital room.

_**End Chap.**_

**Posted this because a dear friend of mine (LOVE YOU ELICA!) told me to post it. Hope you enjoyed it! :D!**

**Review!**

**~Geo and Neo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Damned and The Blessed**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I groaned quietly as I ran a hand through my pitch black hair. I bit down on my full bottom lip as I looked around the small airport of Forks, Washington.

It had been about a week since my mom had announced I was being sent back here, and I had spent all that time telling my crew about it, and packing. My crew wasn't happy, trust me.

I had packed just about _everything _I owned, and even some of my comforters.

"Bells!" A gruff voice broke my thoughts and I turned sharply to see Charlie.

His once brown hair was greying slightly around the temples and his tanned skin stretched, the laugh lines around his brown eyes crinkling as he grinned. He wore his police uniform, even the boots, the hat tucked under his arm.

"Ch- Dad!" I caught myself. For some insane reason, he wanted me to call him Dad, "I go by Izzy, now, lettin' you know now," I told him warily, a small grin quirking the corners of my lips, my slight accent slipping into my voice.

"Oh? Okay..." He said uncertainly before he spotted my many bags, "Need some help?"

"Yes, please!" I cried as I attempted to pick up about four of them.

He laughed as he grapped one from me, and the other two that sat on the ground near my boot-clad feet.

I looked down at my leather boots, grinning slightly at the buckles on the side. The black skinny jeans that hugged my toned legs. I wore a dark blue tanktop underneathe one of those short, baggy sweaters that was black as well. My once brown hair was now dyed black, with a few blue highlights in it. My now freshly tanned skin was toned and gleamed underneathe the lights. I smirked slightly as I noticed a teen oogling me.

I was hot, and knew it.

Full curves, long, endless legs, gracious breasts, and a rather ghetto ass.

"So, _Izzy_," He put extra emphasis on my new nickname, "I see Phoenix treated you well."

I threw my head back and laughed, the rich sound startling him.

"Yea, I guess it did, I don't look like a zombie now, " I said sarcasticly.

He chuckled as he led me out of the airport, to his cruiser.

He and I lugged my suitcases into the back, some going into the trunk. I slipped into the cruiser gracefully, turning the radio station to 106.7. I hummed quietly along with the songs playing, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the seat.

Charlie was quiet, thank god.

He wasn't quite the talker, for which I was grateful, but I knew this was the rain before the storm. He was told of my fighting, and I knew it.

_**Later On3**_

Charlie pulled into the drive-way and I smiled in relief at the sight of the small house. The pale blue door was welcoming and the run-down appearance simply added to the welcoming feeling it held. I hopped out of the cruiser and grabbed three of my bags and darted to the door, practicly jumping up and down as I waited for a rather amused Charlie to open the door.

A car pulled up as Charlie approached the door, and I turned blinking as I took in the old truck. It was packed, and another van was quickly parking behind it. Charlie tensed as people began piling hot.

They were, for a lack of better words, _sexy as fuck._

Dark skin, dark hair, toned, muscled, tall, and sexy as sin.

_Yum._

Then I saw who was with them.

"Jake," I spat.

He looked at me, his eyes wide, "Bells?"

"It's Izzy."

He looked hurt before he nodded slowly. A blonde girl walked up to him and took his hand, smiling reassuringly at him. Her hair was platinum, and she was _gorgeous. _Tanned skin, long legs, blue eyes, wide hips and big boobs. She wore a dress that showed clevage, it was cotton and had no sleeves, just straps. Her feet were adorned with a pair of white flats and she had a white flower in her hair as well.

_Bimbo_ much?

"Jake, whose this?" The rough voice caught my attention.

"It's my..." He trailed off.

"Ex-girlfriend." I snapped, "Biggest mistake of my life," I sneered, and Jake had the soul to look _hurt_.

Welomce to my life, buddy boy.

"Izzy Swan," I said, holding my hand out the god-like man.

Dark hair that went to his shoulders, and a crooked grin that went straight to my core. His brown orbs had green flecks in them and he was lean, but muscled, and tall. Blue jeans that hung low on his hips and he simply wore a simple, black short sleeve shirt that hugged his muscles.

"Paul Lahoute," He grinned and took it.

I sniggered and he raised an eyebrow, "Paul la _hotte_. To true, to true..."

He laughed and smirked, "Same to you, sweet-cheeks."

I winked at him and turned around, adding an extra swing to my hips as I went, a small smirk on my face, "Dad, open the door!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, moving to open the door, "Fine, fine."

I picked up my bags and walked in, the boys quickly following.

I dropped my stuff on the floor before throwing myself onto the couch, rolling over, "SO! Who are you people?"

The blonde looked akward, good, but she said quietly, "I'm Maria..."

A brunette stepped forward. Scars decorated the right side of her face and her dark skin and dark eyes were not deminished. She wore a plain, blue button-up and white skinny jeans, along with blue sandals. She smiled, "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancee..." She pointed to the tallest of the lot. His features weren't as defined as Paul's, but still defined.

I liked her. Claiming her property, but she was trusting, I could tell in her eyes. Good.

"I'm Kim!" Another girl screamed, bouncing forward, ginger locks bouncing as she grinned impishly at me, green eyes glittering. She wore black cut-offs that I totally need to steal some time, and a black, long sleeve, doll-like shirt that's back went below her bum. She wore black flats as wel.

"I'm Jared, Kim's boyfriend." Another guy said. He was about 6' foot, and toned, wearing black pants and a white shirt. He was...cute.

"Quil, and this is Embry, my boyfriend," A guy said. I squealed. YAY!

"I love you already!" I screamed at them. The guy, Quil was smaller than Embry who had his arms wrapped around Quil's waist, his head in Quil's light hair. Quil was pale and small, but lean. He had brown orbs and he was innocent-looking. Aw...

Embry was like the rest. Big, brauwny, and hot. Nice.

"Seth!" A guy said. Tall, brawny but he seemed skinnier, but he was like the rest.

"Nice to meet you." I grinned.

Charlie looked over at me, then to them, "So what can I help you with, boys?"

_***End Chapter***_

**Sorry, I changed it. Couldnt help my self. Quil is human. And gay. YAY! :D!Lol..xD. Hope ya'll enjoyed! I made them look different, I know but I had to mix it up, it was too annoyingxD! LOL!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Geo and Neo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dream thoughts._

_I own nothing. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! YIPPEE! :D!.. Anyway, enjoy. Different chap then what I originally wanted, but, of course, it got deleted. I hate my pc. xD! LOL ENJOY! I do also own an oc I'm introducing this character. YAY FOR BRITS!3(You will learn later ;3)_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Dark Night Nightmares**_

_The woods were cold. The sound of sneakers crunching against the old leaves beat against her ears. Her breath came in ragged pants broke through her mouth, her head turning in all directions. _

_The blackened woods were covered in wet dew, causing her sneakers to slip and slide at times._

_Her pursuer didn't make a noise as she ran, but she knew he was following._

_C'mon, Izz, hurry up! __ She mentally screamed._

_Her legs pulsed as she dashed through the shadowy woods, her breath showing in the cold, frost-biting air. _

"_You can't run, little Isabella," The soft, velvet voice broke her consciousness as she was thrown into a tree. She gasped in pain as the rough park broke the skin. __Dammit!_

_The golden hair that glittered in the sunlight was messy. His pale skin gleamed. His handsome face was stretched into an insane grin as he looked down upon her shivering form._

_Sweat ran down her forehead as she noticed the hungry look in his eyes._

_No!_

"_So pretty," He cooed as he dragged a cold finger down her cheek. She flinched away from him. His expression turned cold._

_His cold fingers grasped her chin as he snarled into her face, obsidian eyes boring into her own chocolate ones, "You will __**not **__flinch away from me, whore. You. Are. __**Mine**__."_

_She whimpered quietly, eyes misting over with tears. _

_She didn't want this monster._

_She wanted __**him**__._

_She wanted…_

_***Izzy's Waking Moments. WOOHOO***_

I gasped. Shooting upwards in my bed, I gulped, placing a hand over my racing heart.

My skin was soaked in sweat, and I knew it. Ew. Gross. Sweat does **not **look good on me.

Who the bloody hell was that guy in my dreams? I didn't know. He was… scary. Who did I want? Ugh, I hate my life, it's so bloody **confusing**!

"Izzy, get up! You got an hour till school!" I heard my dad school.

I all but jumped out of bed and scurried over to my closet, looking intently at its content. I ripped a few things off, grabbed my toiletries bag and ran to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stripped out of my boxer-shorts, and my tight tank-top. I hopped into the shower and hummed in relief as the hot water made it way down my tense body.

Ah, the joys of hot water, don't you agree?

I lathered my black hair with my strawberry shampoo, rinsed it out and put in my conditioner. I love soft hair, don't you?

I ran my shaver blade up my legs, making them extra smooth.

Well, a girl **does **have to look her best, you know!

Grabbing a towel from the rack, I quickly dried off.

I slid into my cut-offs that had tights attached. They hugged my legs, _Hell yes!_, and made me look awesome. Sliding on some ankle-high belt on boots as well, I smirked. Damn sexy, hell yea!

The shirt I wore was silver, the back was shredded. The shoulders were unattached, so they ended at about 2 inches below my shoulders, on my arms.

Sexy as fuck and bad ass to boot! Woot!

With a soft laugh, I applied mascara and silver eye-shadow, adding some dusty looking eye-liner to it as well. Light lip-gloss and popped my lips, smirking at my reflection.

My curled hair went to my waist and I pulled a few strands, twisting it into a braid to go down my face. I grinned broadly.

Perfect!

_***Outside***_

The sleek, black Mercedes glimmered. I grinned at my baby. The silver racing stripes shined and I couldn't help but fall in love again!

As I slid into the leather seat, turning it on, I moaned as it hummed underneath me. The low purr was enough to drive me wild.

I admit I'm a bit of a car physcopath. Any cool-ass car? Hah! I love the hot, sleek, sexy babies, thanks.

I turned around, my fingerless gloved hands resting on the other seat as I turned to look behind me. I drove slowly from the drive and grinned as I set off on my way to Forks High School.

As I drove, Three Days Grace's _I Hate Everything about You_ blasted my ears. Love that band!

I slid into the school parking lot, grinning as I noticed I was late. I turned off the car, and stepped out, and headed towards the office.

The auburn haired woman that sat behind the desk jumped as she saw me, in my leather-jacket clad glory(A bit too much ego, maybe?)

I grinned at her, "Hey, I'm Isabella Swan. New student."

Recognition flashed across her face. I hate how fast news spread in a small town. Don't you?

"Oh!" She cried as she began to shuffle through papers, flustered. She handed me a school map, my schedule, yada yada.

I grinned at her. With quick thanks, I was out the door like a bullet. I growled lowly at the sight. People were surrounding my baby! No! Uh-uh. No-no. Nope!

I stormed up to them, "Oi!" I snapped, anger evident in my voice.

"Huh?" The collective voices said. Haha…

"Hun, this can't be yours," A guy said, a leer on his face. Uhm, EW!

"Uh-huh. Too bad, but it is. Now back off!" I snarled at him, glaring. My heels clicked against the floor as I stormed past them. I opened my door and slid in, grabbing my _Skull Candy_ backpack.

They gaped at me, "Say what now?" Some girl said.

Her obviously dyed hair was pinned up into over-the-top curls and her tanned skin seemed natural enough. Her painted red lip-stick was way too bright. Her eyes were blue, matching her tight blue button-up, and her blue skinny jeans. She wore knee-length black boots that matched the color of her black jacket.

Whore, much?

"This car. Yea, it's mine, bitch." I sneered.

A bit too much? Ah, well, what's life without a little _fun_?

The girl growled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Izzy Swan," I snapped at her, "New girl in town, and I have no problem _kicking. Your. Ass._"

She gaped, "The chick who got arrested for street-fight?!"

Damn, things spread fast.

"Why do you care?" I locked my car and pressed past her, grinning as I caught sight of Paul who seemed to absolutely love my outfit.

_Yippee!_

"Hey baby," I winked. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I glared, "Not the hair, man! Jesus, Paul!"

He snickered at me and I huffed at him, pouting. The warning bell rang in the distance and I sighed, straightening my back.

"Wanna help me through hell?" I shot at him.

He grinned, "Fuck yes."

_***END CHAPIE***_

**Hurrying with all the REALLY REALLY REALLLYYY late chapters. Sorry! **

**R & R!**

**~Geo and Neo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I own nothing. Please read **__all __**of this. Thankies!**_

_**PS: This **__will __**be longer than the last, I know you all were endlessly pissed off at me. So sorry about that, but now I'm making it up! By the way, I've been grounded so I won't be able to upload chapties as I get them finished. **_

_**PSS: Grounding is finished on the 26**__**th**__**, a Friday :D. Enjoy!**_

_**PSSS: Oh, in this chapter you'll see a mention of a Study Hall being in the library. You see, I've never been to a high school yet, so I got no idea where it's held. Sorry! Also, the second bean bag chair, the color, is the same color of Jack Frost's hoodie. As you can, see, I'm obsessed.**_

_**The Damned and the Blessed**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**First Day In School. Yippee.**_

Lockers were lined up against the linoleum walls, the lockers themselves were a faded blue, covered in what seemed to mud. The tiles themselves were a dull, ugly, boring white color.

I didn't do dull, in all honesty. It made me want to hurl…

A bit to forward? Ah, well, too late now!

I looked at Paul from the corner of my eye and I noticed him talking to a new guy. _Paul's not gay… I think. He didn't strike me as gay, really._

Geese, I didn't notice much, did I? I had been with him for about ten minutes and already was losing my train of thought! Blonde moment, much?

No offense to the blondes out there, I was a blonde once, before I dyed my hair black. Bastard I dated thought I was an actual blonde that thought that I would be all spaced out and an easy lay…

He won't be having kids!

Back on track!

The guy Paul was talking to had silver hair (Hot damn, is that _natural_?!) that went to his shoulders, completely straight. It flowed to his shoulders perfectly. His eyes were the color of ice, with a hint of bright, un-hindered blue.. His skin was pale. Not pale, like _"Oh my god, my god it's a corpse!" _Instead, more like a, _"He looks like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians!"_(Who, mind you, is absolutely _delicious _I have no remorse in imaging him locked up in my basement, truly_._) He wasn't built like Paul was, buff and absolutely _huge_. He was lean, and slightly muscled, instead of lean and skinny. His lips were pale and slightly narrow, but not by much. They had a bluish tint to them as well. (_What?_)

He wore a red button up. It wasn't exactly red, more like a soft crimson. It bore a design of black roses that started at his right hip bone and curled around his torso. It was long sleeved, I could tell, even without having to look at what lay beneath the black, spotless jacket he wore. His legs adorned a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged him nicely, _Maybe he's gay?, _and it looked like silk. Dang!

Rich, much?

On his feet, he wore a pair of red and black high-tops. They were checkered designed, and not a single smudge was on them. They laces were red and black. By that, I mean one was black, and the other was red.

Nice!

The guy must have noticed me looking, cause he grinned, nodding over to me. Paul's head snapped to me, a crooked grin crossing over his face.

My heart stuttered.

Wait, _what_? My heart does _not _stutter! That's a totally love-sick thing. Izzy Swan does _not _fall in love!

Paul's eyes met mine and I gulped, fighting the urge to blush.

Okay, maybe I'll rethink my earlier statement.

"So," I said suddenly, trying to calm my racing heart, "Who the Albino?"

The guy seemed slightly amused at my joke, "I'm Akaido," His voice was _way _less rough the Paul's. Instead, it held a slightly musical tone to it, making it sound almost lyrical.

"Izzy," I grinned at him, "So, how do you all know each other?" I said, curiously.

"Ah, curiosity killed the cat," Akaido said, a smirk quirking the corner of his pale lips.

"Well, curiosity is also the key to human civilization," I retorted.

He snickered, rolling his eyes, "Touché. I'll give you that one."

Paul chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes at us, "Your both insane."

"Thanks!" Akaido and I chirped. We looked at each other and snickered. I heard Paul mutter, "Twins."

I grinned. I rolled my eyes, smirking, "Going to tell me how you all know each other now?"

Paul sighed, looking over to Akaido, before nodding. He made a turn and led me to the library, also, apparently, the _Study Hall_ room. I remembered my schedule. Lucky me, it's my first period! Woohoo!

He opened the doors and I looked around in interest at the rows, and rows, and rows, _and rows_, of books. Seriously, the place was _huge_! The walls were mahogany wood, a deep rich color. The tables were made of oak, and they were styled to look like an old, Gothic-styled table. The chairs were as well.

Paul led us to the back, where three bean bag chairs were. It was in the way, way, way, way, _way_ back. Obviously, he didn't want to be disturbing.

The bean bag chairs were varying in design.

The first one, a really _seriously _huge one reminded me milk chocolate, my personal favorite, and it seemed to be covered in a fuzzy material. The second was a light blue, with little spots of white, making it mix in. The third, my favorite _(Yay!_), was the color of freshly fallen blood (Was that wrong?), with touches of a charcoal black.

Paul sat in the first, Akaido the second, so, of course, I sat myself down in the third.

Paul ran a hand through his hair, tousling it even more. _Mouth-wateringly hot_.

He looked to Akaido, and Akaido nodded tightly.

Did I miss something?

"So, I guess, if you really want to know, it began when…"

_***Flashbackie!***_

_**PS: In "Author's P.O.V!"**_

_The shadowy outlay of Port Angeles was given and eerie feel as the fading sun brought darkness to the city. The sounds of cars driving and stopped were everywhere. An ambulance could be heard in the background, the loud sound giving him a headache._

_True, it had been stupid to come here alone, at ten o'clock at night. But, hey, he had to get out. _

_He could hear the drunken curses ahead of him. He was always asking for trouble, wasn't he?_

_The men stumbled out of an alley, grins plastered to their faces. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversations._

"_Good lay… screamed so well… So tight."_

_Disgust pooled in his belly. _

'_So tight'? 'Screamed so well'? 'Good lay'? What the hell? It sounded as if they had raped someone!_

_He didn't stop walking. The guys had noticed him by now. Good._

"_Who are you?" One guy slurred. His eyes were blood shot and his breath smelled like alcohol._

"_Is that any of your business?" He retorted._

_The guy's eyes narrowed, "Kid…"_

"_I'm not a kid, you know," He sneered._

"_You little…" He began, only to be interrupted as his fist made contact with the drunken man's._

"_I'm not little either," He said to the now unconscious man who lay on the ground, blood spurting from his nose. He turned to the other, eyes narrowed._

"_And you?" He growled._

_They made a noise between a whimper and a squeak, before they turned tail and ran. _

_He looked into the alley, eyes widening when he saw, not a girl, but a __**guy**__._

_The guy's hair was covered in blood, making the white seem like blood. His clothes were torn and his clothes were in shreds. He lay in the alley, twitching. Paul saw his face. Bruises and cuts littered it like polka dots._

_He ran forward, his breath caught in his throat, "Hey, dude, you okay?"_

_The guy flinched away from his touch, "Don't touch me."_

_The hoarse whisper shocked him, "Dude, I'm not gonna hurt you… I want to help."_

_The guy looked up to him, his snow-like eyes tear-filled and his pale cheeks tear-stained. _

"_Who…"_

"_Paul."_

_***End Chapter!***_

**OMG! POOR AKAIDO! –Tear-filled eyes.- I'm sorry, but it was for the story! I, truthfully, **_**never **_**wanted to do this! It was for the story, and I'm still trying not to cry.**

**Hope you did **_**not **_**enjoy the last part, but before that, I hope you did enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**

**~Geo and Neo!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

_**PS: I'm switching up her schedule for the story. XD! SORRY.**_

_**The Damned and the Blessed**_

_**Chapter 5**_

My eyes widened in shock.

Raped?

Are you _serious_?

"Akaido," I faltered, but he cut me off, "I don't want sympathy, Izzy. I've gotten over it. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you. You and Paul are the _only _people I've told. I've put my trust in you and I hope you don't break that trust."

I nodded, trying to swallow through the lump in my throat. This guy, Akaido, had _just _met me and he was already entrusting me with his darkest secret.

"Well… it seems that first period is almost over." Paul said suddenly.

_***Later On***_

The classes were a bit annoying, really. The guys were _all _staring. The girls were glaring. Honestly, it's rude to stare _and _glare! Who raised them?

I walked into my next to last class of the day, trig. My least favorite class in existence. Mostly because the teacher decided I had to stand in front of the class and _introduce myself. _

_Bastard._

Embry and Paul were in this class as well, along with some strange dude who wouldn't stop staring. It was annoying, I mean _seriously_. It's as if they've never seen a girl before!

The guy who was staring at me, he was pale. I mean _pale _pale. He had tousled, disheveled bronze hair, he was, truthfully beautiful. His eyes were like amber, and he was lean, skinny.

Apparently, from what Jessica (A brunette, short. Pretty in that 'cheerleader' kind of way, really.) Had told me, his name was Edward Cullen. He was single. I wonder why. Apparently, "nobody was good enough for him." _(I wonder when he turned __**her **__down.)_

I sat next to Paul and groaned, slamming my head onto the wooden table. He snickered at me, "Rough day?"

"Try constant staring, glaring, and I _swear _that Mike kid is going to stalk me in my sleep."

He chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes, "Over-dramatic."

I, oh-so maturely, stuck my tongue out at him, "Meanie."

He laughed softly.

Class went by swiftly after that. Minutes to hours, hours to sheer boredom.

Ah, high-school. Sucks, doesn't it?

I barely paid attention as the bell rang, and I picked up my stuff and walked out.

Gym was a blur, but I knew one thing for sure.

Me, Myself, and I. Kicked some _serious _ass.

One relief though, and thank god for that, school was finally _over_.

And for that, I was eternally grateful.

I went to my locker and t my car in record time, saying goodbye to the people I recognized.

I pressed the "Unlock" button on my key-chain. My car made the oh-so stereotypical beeping sound. I opened the door and slid in, throwing my backpack onto the passenger seat. I scrolled my windows down, and pressed the "Play" button for my CD-player.

My all-time favorite song blared from my stereo and a grin spread across my face.

Oh yes. Nickelback's Rockstar.

I smirked slightly at the startled looks I gained. Paul, much to my amusement, snickered and gave me a thumbs up.

Opening my mouth, I began to sing the lyrics at the top of my lungs.

_***Later on***_

I laughed quietly as I leaned forward on my bedframe, a small smirk curling my lips. My IPhone was placed to my ear as I listened to Skyla chat my ear off about how much I was missing back in Phoenix.

"Seriously, hun, why on earth did you leave for that boring place?" Her soprano voice rung in my ears as I pushed back my brown hair from my face as I responded.

"I wanted a change of scenary. Not to mention the guys here are kinda hot… Dark, toned, and huge as hell."

"Which parts?" She questioned innocently.

"Skyla!" I laughed.

"Sorry, Izz. You just make it so easily!" She giggled.

"Your nuts." I sighed heavily.

"As are you, my love," She said in her British impression. I laughed at that.

"My dear, I just cannot live with you being so far away," I replied dramatically.

"Bella, my love, when shall you return to my embrace?" She sighed heavily.

I burst out laughing as as heard her giggles over the line, "Were nuts."

"We know this, remember?" Skyla replied, grinning.

"True," I said thoughtfully in reply, as she sniggered through the phone.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, a small smile on my lips as I listened to her tell me about what I missed with the two Head Bitches, Sera and Tera.

I missed her.

"Izzy?" Her voice broke my thoughts and I perked up.

"Yea?"

She paused and she took in a deep breath, "I got some bad news…"

I could tell she had tried to delay what she was going to say.

"Skyla, what is it?" I demanded harshly.

"Izz… _He's _coming for you."

_***END CHAP!***_

**Review, review, review, review! Pleasec:**

**And Guest, don't even bother, cause I know you're going to be an ass about it so SHUT UP!**

**Anyway, I love the rest of you awesome ppl3**

**~Geo and Neo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been gone so long. My computer broke. I'm making this via phone. Miracle right? Anyway...**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Nightmares Coming_**

**_*Izzy POV*_**

My heart stopped in my chest. My breathing picked up as fear flashed through me.

He? That bastard? God dammit, I'm off the streets! How did he find me?!

No, no, no, no...

"Sky, that's not funny," I forced out. My breathing was labored. Was I having a panic attack?

"Izz, I wish I could say I was joking," She replied brokenly.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I couldn't breathe. My eyes clenched shut as I bit my bottom lip tightly.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Amen to that, sister."

I breathed in, trying to calm my now frazzled nerves, "How did he..."

"The King has sources everywhere, Izz. He can find anyone," Skyla's voice broke as she spoke. I knew it was killing her inside to tell me this.

God, DAMMIT!

Thank god! I thought I was the only one scared shitless!

**_~TIME SKIP~_**

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I tried to fight off a headache. It probably wouldn't work, but hey. I need SOMETHING to concentrate on...

Aside from my upcoming death, of course.

I needed a smoke, dammit!

Oh wait... That's right... Renee took my whole stash.

Bitch.

I sighed heavily as a ran a hand down my face. I could feel Paul's worried glance on my back, but I ignored it.

Fuck, fuck, fuck... I need a drink. Maybe a blunt. Because dammit, I couldn't fight! I couldn't smoke! I couldn't drink! Seriously? Are they TRYING to kill me.

My head slammed into the table, and I let out a muffled curse.

"Izz?" Emily hovered over my shoulder. Her face was pinched in worry.. Ah, shit, now I'm dragging them down too!

"Yep?" I replied, my voice muffled by the wood.

"You okay?" She inquired worriedly.

"Just PEACHY..." I drawled, sarcasm dripping from my words. I could see the hurt as it flitted across her face.

"Izzy, no need to be a bitch," Leah admonished.

So says the Alpha Bitch... Behind me.

I promptly have her a rather unladylike gesture in return.

I nibbled on the muffin by my head, as the guys shifted awkwardly in their seats.

They were useless in these situations... God, even SAM looked uncomfortably.

How the hell did these giants fit into Emily's tiny-ass kitchen exactly?

I sighed, "Em.. I'm sorry. Just not feeling well."

Understatement.

"You can take a nap on the couch, Izzy," Emily smiled at me.

I grinned in relief as I stood from my seat, and headed to the worn, plushy couch I called 'Heaven.'

I flung myself onto it gracelessly, and curled up. My eyes closed as I sighed happily.

My body easily molded into the worn cushion, and I purred happily.

Sleep pulled at my consciousness, and I happily gave in.

**_*DREAM SCAPE*_**

_My heart pounded in my chest. _

_My jaw ached, my leg was probably broken. My ribs were cracked._

_I glared defiantly at him. That bastards lip curled into a grin as his green hues sparkled with amusement._

_Sadist._

_I launched forward, swinging my bleeding hand forward. I managed to clip his shoulder, but his foot quickly sent me to the ground._

_I groaned as a new wave of pain washed over me._

_He knelt beside me, his copper locks framing his face, and his tanned skin gleamed with sweat. A sadistic grin pulled at his lips._

_Mother fucker ENJOYED_ _this. Then again... You kind of had too, being the King._

_I spat a lump of blood out, and raised my eyes tiredly to glare at him._

_Just a few little words, Bells," He purred, "Just say 'I belong to the King.'"  
_

_"Go to hell!" I snapped in return._

_My head snapped to the side as he slapped me._

_Ow, motherfucker!_

_That was going to bruise. I winced, clenching my jaw to keep in a scream. _

_Dominic smiled sweetly in return as he saw my struggle._

_Asshole._

_I swallowed thickly. I tried to move but failed. My muscles ached, and my bones shook from pain._

_I heard a click._

_My head swung around._

_Wide, fearful golden hues met my gaze. Sweat flushed her angelic face, and her spiky chestnut hair was in a disarray. Her lip was spilt, and I could make out at least 10 bruises, and there were probably more underneath her clothes._

_And the gun._

_Dominic was holding a gun to my baby's head. HELL NO!_

_I tried to get up, but his finger twitched._

_"Such a cute girl... She'd catch quite the pretty penny, no?" Dominic purred. His grin was taunting now._

_"No..." I couldn't hold back my tears. She was only 5, dammit! He promised he wouldn't drag her into this!_

_"Say. It." He snarled._

_My heart broke as I watched my baby's tears spill. She was so scared, so afraid. She was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it. _

_I must have paused too long._

_"ROSE!" I screamed._


End file.
